We never change
by Dramatic Stories
Summary: The story of Bambi movie written into my imagination. See how a man, who befriends nature, effects his life
1. He appeared, and disappeared

We never change…

History tells us, what happened…and maybe, what will happen.

Sometimes, people want to learn about the past.

But when it gets out of hand, they hear the same thing…

"Leave the past…in the past."

Chapter one,

Bambi, a fawn who just been born less than an hour before, was sleeping by his mother's side,

who was beginning to drift to sleep a well. The peaceful moment of the day seemed like it couldn't be ruined at all.

Just before she closed her eyes, she heard rustling in the nearby brush.

Though it startled her, she assumed it was that little rabbit by the name of "Thumper" wanting to play with Bambi.

Just to be sure, she called, "Hello, is anybody there?"She said. Her voice as always, soothing and smooth. A head appeared

from the opposite side of the brush. The head was the most deadly thing in the forest…man.

Bambi's mother was to scared to move. She knew immediately it was over. "At least I'll die with my son…"She thought.

"and he won't suffer a life without a mother." It took her a full five seconds to realize the man was just staring at her. Her

heartbeat slowed as she noticed he wasn't even trying to attack them. Nor was he armed.

The man broke the silence, with a higher pitched voice then most man. "What a lovely fawn…"He said looking at the sleeping

Bambi. Bambi opened an eye and looked at the figure peeking through the thicket. The man turned and went away right after he did

so.

"How awkward? Why would man come to the forest, and then, not kill." Bambi's mother thought. She had many thoughts about

who he was and why he is here in the forest. The Great Prince was told, and he decided to keep a close eye out.

"It's probably the child of man. Much less dangerous, unless of course holding a death rod." He said.

"No…he just stared at us both. Once he saw us, he didn't come any closer. Unbelievably, he complimented us." Bambi's mother said.

"Thats…a bit strange?" The great Prince said.

"Bambi looked at him, and he immediately left."

"Well, as long as he didn't hurt you."

Nobody noticed, the boy, the child, was in the tree above, looking at them.


	2. Winter is coming

We never change…

Chapter 2

The child, hasn't been seen again, since then. Its almost Bambi's first winter, and so far, he's learned

a lot., and still has so much to learn. As he's walking along a small pond, watching the leaves fall on the top

of the water, he notices a small figure in the distance towards the other side of the meadow. He squinted, trying

to sharpen his vision to get a better look. He continued to walk on once his mother called him.

Bambi, has encountered man a few times already in his life. He was always told, man was death itself.

Never trust man, as he will kill you…no matter what. Winter was the time of year when man came the most, as

animals really stood out from the bright blankets of snow that always fell. This winter however, the belief that Man

only kills, will be changed…forever.


	3. A savior is born

Chapter 3 *Fast forward into the winter*

"Mother? What's all that white stuff?" Bambi asked his mother.

"Why…Why it's snow!" She answered.

"Snow?"

"Yes. Winter has come." She said as Bambi trotted outside. As he trotted on, he noticed

the hoof prints he was leaving in the snow. He jumped up and down, making more of them. A sudden

clinging(jingling) noise was heard. Curious, Bambi moved toward the sound. Eventually he walked

under a tree where a big pile of snow fell on top of him.

Once he poked his head above, Thumper noticed his presence, and called him.

"HIYA BAMBI! WATCH WHAT I CAN DO!" He yelled. Giving himself a running start. He leaped up

and landed on the frozen pond, which he slid and danced around at like he was on air. That was enough

influence for Bambi, so he did the same. He was unable to stand though, as he only had small round hooves,

while Thumper had long flat feet. Eventually he managed to stand up, with the help of Thumper, only to fall

shortly after.

"Well gee-wiz what happened that time?"Thumper asked climbing out from under Bambi. Bambi

slightly giggled. Once up again, Thumper got behind him, and begun pushing him forward. Bambi

became slightly nervous from the speed he was traveling at. Just before hitting the banks, him and

Thumper gave out a big "WHOA!". After digging themselves out of the snow, they found flower hibernating

in his home.

"Hey flower! Wake up!" Thumper demanded. Flower opened an eye and looked at them both.

"Is it spring yet?" he asked yawning.

"Nope winter has just started. Whacha doin, hibernatin?" Thumper asked.

"Uh huh, all us Flowers sleep in the winter." Flower said yawning again. "Well, goodnight."

Flower said before drifting to sleep again.

"Cmon Bambi, let's go." Thumper said as he hopped away.

Soon enough, the blizzards begun hitting the valley in which they live in. All the deer begun

eating the bark off the trees until they were bare. By the end of the month, the trees would so be called,

"Naked".

Bambi and his mother went out after the blizzards had stopped, and begun looking for new food.

Soon enough, they found a patch of fresh spring grass. They both ate away, taking advantage of the

moment. As Bambi ate, his mother looked up at the nearby thicket.

"Bambi…quick, the thicket!" She ordered. The doe and her fawn both ran as quickly as they could,

hearing gunshot after another. Bambi ran between two dead, hollow logs before a last, death defying

gunshot. Once back home, he noticed his mother was not behind him. He wandered out, looking, calling,

"MOTHER!"He yelled. No response. He continued to call for his missing mother. After a while, he

reached the meadow of which he ran from. The snow had begun to fall, and now turning into a blizzard.

He walked out, cautious, but anxious to find his mother.

Soon enough, he found her through the thick white blizzard. Lying in the snow. Bambi, couldn't

believe what he was seeing. His own mother, had been taken by man. He cuddled up next to her body.

After a few minutes…he saw a figure walking towards him. The figure appeared, and startled Bambi to

death. Oddly however, the face, looked so familiar to him. He tried to remember, but he couldn't put the pieces together.

Then it hit him. The man, staring at him and his mother. Bambi tried to run, but was cornered. The man reached

toward him, but then touched his mothers chest. As he was kneeling, he looked at Bambi, and broke the ever lasting

silence.

"I'm so sorry. I wish your mother could have been spared."He said. He closed his eyes, then snapped them open

in shock. "My god. She's…still alive…"He said. He managed to feel the thump of her heart. Searching, he found

the wound on the top of her left rear leg. He immediately put his hand over it, and begun to pour snow over it.

"This will stop the blood flow to her hip for now. Let's try and wake her up." Though Bambi could understand every

word he was saying, he couldn't understand Bambi. Disregarding that, he did as told, and begun to lick his mothers cheek.

Her nose twitched a few times, and he begun licking in different places. The man, brought out something from the fur coat

(clothing) he had. He put near nose to try to wake her. Even Bambi could smell it from a foot away.

To everyone's relief…Bambi's mother slowly gained consciousness, and looked at the man.

"Ma…Mother?"

"Bambi…I'm here…I'm here."

"The man, from when I was born. He…saved you"

"Saved me?"

"Your lucky to be alive. If we wouldn't have found you…you could have died. Man's shots are very deadly." The boy interrupted.

"Shot?"Bambi's mother had a slight memory loss from lack of blood. Eventually, it came back. All the could here in her

head, was…*BLAM BLAM BLAM* The noise of the gun, the *pew* of bullets rushing passed her. As she begun to get up, the boy,

grabbed the other side of her back to help. Once up, she felt pain when she put pressure on one of her legs.

"Walk on three, the fourth, is useless until it heals." Bambi's mother nodded in understanding the boy. "Hmm, they can actually

understand me." He thought to himself. With the boy's help, and mother's courage, she led Bambi, and mother back home. The Great Prince

came across them, on the way. He was told the boy saved Bambi's mother's life. He also helped get her home.

The blood from the wound stopped bleeding, and turned purple colored. When she and Bambi fell back asleep, the Great Prince

showed body language telling the boy to follow. He led to an area where the trees made a circle around them. The boy immediately

started feeling pains in his throat and ears.

"Wa…What are you doing…"He asked as if he was choking. After about thirty seconds, the pain stopped, and he stood back up.

"Ow…that…was awkward." He said.

"It always is." The Great Prince said.

"Uh…Did I just hear you…No I couldn't have."

"Oh but you did."

"ooh OOOOH, now I get it. Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking YOU. You not only saved that fawns mother, but my mate as well."

"You're very welcome. I've been observing you guys for a while. I lost my family in a great storm. I had been away at the time, and so I ran away. And came here.

Something about being out here, inspires me. I just love natures beauty."

"So…do you have a name?"

"My friends always called me allen, they gave me the nickname archer, mainly because I was good with bows."

"Allen. Well my son's name, is Bambi, everyone calls me Great Prince. My Mate's name is Efra.

"Well, its good to meet you all. Should we go check in on Efra?

"Good idea, let's go."


	4. A walk to the meadow

Chapter 4

Setting:1 day after Efra's near death encounter.

Bambi and Allen were walking down to the meadow just as the sun peaked over the mountains.

"Hey…Thanks for saving my mother and all." Bambi said, breaking the silence.

"No problem. Bambo."

"It's Bambi. So how old are you, exactly?

"Thirteen years old, well…almost." Allen responded.

"I would have thought man would be adults by that age."

"Technically I am like a half adult. But to be honest, man have a lot of rules. Saying you cant do this

until your that old, and you have to be this tall to this. Its a bunch of crap if you ask me. Besides, Man take a

long time to age to full grown, about Sixteen to Twenty years."

"Thats a long time. How do you wait so long?"

"Most of it, is something man made…called school."

"School? Somehow, that word sounds somewhat familiar."

"It's where man go to learn. It's pretty much people teaching them how to do this, and how to do that.

If there is one thing I do know…school is probably a child's worst nightmare."

"But learning sounds fun.'

"It gets boring after 15 years of it, spending half the day being taught by a teacher who hardly makes

sense!" Allen explained. Bambi's eyes widened in horror, thinking of what it must have been like.

"Gee, that's awful." Bambi said feeling sorry for Allen.

"The only upside to school were the girls." Allen said proudly. Bambi slightly cringed at this, knowing

that girls only meant trouble. (To him)

"You want to play with GIRLS!" Bambi exclaimed. Allen chuckled and looked at Bambi with a

curious face.

"Do you have a girl in your life?" Allen asked. Bambi's eyes widened yet again, and his cheeks burned

as they approached the meadow.

"I…uuuh." Bambi couldn't finish his sentence, before Allen interrupted.

"Hey don't worry about it. I don't care if you like a girl, but your friends might." Allen said. Bambi

calmed down as they walked out on the meadow. Everyone on the meadow, who were mostly

does, looked up in horror, seeing Allen. One of them walked up to us and said…

"Is it true, you saved that doe?" She said.

"It is true miss." Allen said quietly, and respectfully.

"The Great Prince explained to us of your presence. Lots of us are still thinking whether we

should trust you."

"I'm not surprised. Man terrorizes this world. Their populations is much larger than any. All living

around the world. Hell take each one, who kills."

"What a way with words. I am friends with Efra, so when the Great Prince told me, I said I would

give him a Thank you. Thank you…uh…"

"Allen. Your very welcome." Allen said. As he continued walking. Bambi sucked up him guts and

said…

"There is one girl. Her name is Faline." Bambi said stuttering.

"Good for you. You're already getting brave. Takes a lot to tell someone you like a girl at your

age."

"Thanks. HEY I just remembered. Groundhog day is today. I'll take you to the ceremony if

you want."

"Good idea. Let's go." Bambi led the way to the ceremony where everyone was waiting.


	5. Groundhog ceremony

Chapt 5, Setting, Groundhog day ceremony.

Bambi led Allen to the ceremony, where a few animals were already waiting.

The host, Friend Owl, saw them approach. "Ooh, young prince, this is a special

occasion, and uh, what's your name again?"

"Allen. And you are?"

"Everyone calls me Friend owl. Now now everyone settle down. Uh, miss,

could you scoot over." Friend Own said to a raccoon. "Now, every year we come here

to celebrate when the Groundhog, EMERGES from his winter slumber. So may I present

to you…THE GROUND HOG!" Nothing appeared from the hole. "THE GROUNDHOG!"

Friend Owl dropped to the hole, and peaked inside. "Alright now what's the matter."

the groundhog explained he's scared about seeing his shadow. "Ugh, must we go through

this every year?" Friend Owl said to himself, putting him head in the burrow. Everyone began

laughing as he was pulled in by the groundhog.

Bambi turned around, gently nosing a familiar face. She fluttered her eyes as she said,

"Hi Bambi." Faline said. Bambi Sprang backwards into a mound of snow, giving Faline a little

wave.

"Hi Faline." Bambi said as he returned from the snow. Allen realized this was the doe

Bambi likes, and tried to make himself as anonymous as possible. After a few minutes of

talking, Faline said her goodbye's.

"Well…it was nice seeing you again Bambi." She said campy.

"You too. Bye." Bambi said. As Faline walked away, Bambi realized he had fallen

in love with her, and blushed. Allen suddenly emerged from nearby bush's.

"Hey Bambi, I think she likes you." Bambi looked at Allen, and blushed.

"Your teasing me!" He said.

"No, I'm serious. I could tell. Think about it, she didn't back away when you nosed her."

"Oh yeah. But I'm still not sure about it."

"Just give it some time. Love will find itself." Allen said. Bambi was still looking at Faline

her mother, as they walked away. Bambi realized Allen had disappeared. Where he had gone,

he didn't know. Just then, His mother appeared before him.

"Hello Bambi. How was the Groundhog?" She asked.

"MOTHER! Your walking again." Bambi happily said.

"That's right dear." Efra began walking towards their home. Bambi happily followed,

completely forgetting about Allen.


	6. This is where he belongs

Chapt 6,

Allen abandoned Bambi as his mother approached. Nobody knew that his

parents really died of a horrific hunting accident. A wanted man, who was hiding

in the forest, found, and killed them both. Allen, was taken to the scene shortly

after. During that time, the murderer was captured.

Allen wandered, and found Bambi and his mother one morning. His

parents were buried nearby from the groundhog ceremony. He might as well

just go pay a visit.

He sat on his knees in front of his parents graves. Allen couldn't say a thing.

Just the sight of their names, crushed his heart, into shattered glass. Clouds slowly

took over the sky, and snow begun to fall.

Ten minutes later, of what seemed like years, Allen left without saying a word.

The snow only lasted momentarily, and stopped as Allen walked out into the Meadow.

His feeling of woe, begun to be taken over by a feeling of courage.

Allen knew this is where he belonged. Out in the wild. Nature surrounding

every inch around him. Having no intention of returning to civilization of man.

Bambi and his mother entered the meadow short after Allen had. Bambi, as

usual, was cheerful and laughing. Again, he left, and wandered, observing the world

around him. The only thing that could be heard, was the leaves in the treetops rustling

from the wind. The hiss, of the leaves, the crunch of the snow under his feet.

It seemed so peaceful. Nothing could ruin the moment.


	7. Love as a new species

Chapt 7, a lesson of love.

The night rolled on, the moon in half, with bright stars all around. Bambi had

awoken, and was now staring up at the stars. Thinking…wondering…what could

have been that dreadful day. The same words repeated in his head…in his head…

"KEEP RUNNING!" The voice in his head said…over and over…over. He

feared he could loose his mother, and so easily. She already came face to face

with death itself, and survived…but that wouldn't have happened in Allen hadn't

come along.

He couldn't bare to see his mother, as the sight of her face brought the

memory and the fear even closer. Outside of their den, he paced back and fourth.

A slight crunch in the snow startled him, as he looked out into the thicket.

Out popped the familiar head of Allen. "Hey…you okay Bambi?" He asked

in a tone of worry.

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Okay…well then why are you out here?"

"*sigh*, okay…okay, I'm still scared…"

"Of me?"

"No…of my mother…dying. She would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Bambi…she isn't going anywhere…not for a long time. This is the time

of your life, when you need to live it…because life is for living.

"So how will I?"

"Happiness is your life…so what makes you happy?"

"My friends…family…I'm still wondering…how I can get Faline to like me."

"Faline? You just got to show her that YOU do. Give her something she

likes. Show her your passion for her. Besides…I think she's into you."

"Really? How can you tell."

"Well first off, when you almost kissed her, she didn't back away one inch.

Just from the body language she uses around you. It's almost like she's yelling,

I LOVE YOU!" Allen said to the Blushing Bambi.

"But I'm just shy. I couldn't tell her."

"Tell you what. I'll go undercover tomorrow, find Faline, and get her into

a conversation, and eventually, I'll ask the question that brings out all the

answers. Do you like anyone? I did it all the time for my friends. My best

friend and this girl are together now because of me. If only I knew where they

were."

"That sounds great. Thanks Allen…your a good friend."Bambi said.

"No problem. Now get on to sleep."

"Speaking of sleep, where do you sleep?"

"I sleep in an empty den a little over there."

"Ah…I thought you were like…sleeping in the trees." Bambi and Allen

shared a few laughs, both went home, and slept to sunrise.

The next morning-

Faline was stretching just outside of her den, as the sun peaked over the

mountain peaks. Allen was walked nearby and looked over. Faline turned and

saw him as well.

"Hey Faline."

"Hey…alene? Is it?"

"Allen. Nice morning, isn't it."

"I guess…hey can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Your friends with Bambi right?"

"Yeah."

"Could you go talk to him, and find out something?"

"Sure, but what is that something?"

"Can you find out if he likes me, because…I kind of like him."

"Kind of?"

"Okay I must admit I think I'm madly in love with him."

"Sure. I'll go talk to him and give you his answer as soon as possible."

"Thanks Allen." Faline said as Allen walked away back into the thicket.

"Well that was easier than expected."Allen said to himself. He searched for

Bambi for quite some time, before finding him out in the meadow. Unbelievably, he

was with Faline. "How did I not find him? What a waste of time, it's already mid-day.

Bambi managed to spot him in the thicket, as he waved him over. He ran to him,

filled with curiosity to find out the answer.

"Well, does she like me, huh, does she does she?"

"Heh calm down lover boy. I spoke to her, and she asked me to see if you liked her,

then I heard her say, I think I'm madly in love with him."Allen said. Bambi's eyes widened,

and he fainted, landing in the snow, that was finally being overcome by springs warmth.

"Oh jeez…What can I say. Though I wasn't expecting you to faint."Allen said to himself.

He picked up Bambi and brought him to a nearby river, and dipped his head in. He snapped

open with joy, and even scrambled out of Allen's grasp.

"I can't believe it, she actually likes me. This could be the greatest day of my life."

"Could be…It should be."

"Where is she?"

"I last saw her in the meadow. But, she's closer than you think." Allen said looking

at the nearby brush. The bushes were rustling, and out popped out Faline.

"Uhg, stupid thorns." She said looking at a scratch. Bambi looked at where Allen

was standing, only to see he had climbed a nearby tree.

"what are you doing up there?"Bambi whispered. Allen put one finger over his nose

and mouth, signaling "Shush". Than he waved forward toward Faline, telling Bambi to

make his move.

Bambi, timed, and nervous, walked over to Faline. "Hi Faline."

"Hi Bambi. Hey have you seen Allen lately?"

"Uuuh, no, not at all. Hey Faline?"

"Yeah Bambi."

"Um…would uuuh, you like to do something later on?"

"Sure. Is it a date?"

"Yeah!"

"How about we go to the lake?"Faline said in a low, seductive voice."

"Okay, i'de love too." There was a sudden *CRACK* coming from a nearby tree.

"WHOA…Umf…"Allen yelled as he fell out of the tree. The branch fell shortly after,

barely missing his legs.

"Allen…What are you doing here?"Faline asked. There wasn't a response.

"I think he got knocked out."Bambi said.

"Bambi why was he peeping on us?"

"*sigh*, you deserve the truth. I sent him to talk to you this morning, to see if you liked

me. You ended up sending him back. When he told me you liked me, I fainted, and he

brought me here to splash water on me."

"So that explains why he was so upfront this morning. How do we wake him up?"

"Watch and learn."Bambi said walking to the fiver. He filled his entire mouth with water,

and spat it out on Allen's face. Allen drifted back into reality.

"Ow…"he said staring up at the sky. He slowly got up and looked at Bambi.

"Thank you, for waking me up." He said.

"No problem. See you later." Bambi said to Allen as him and Faline walked away.

"I guess it worked."Allen said to himself. "I still got it heh heh. *Thump*"Allen fell

back, again looking up at the sky. He drifted away into sleep, only to wake up at night, from

a loud *CRACK!*


	8. Hell's night

Chapt 8

*CRACK!* A loud terrifying noise echoed over the sky. Allen awoke

assuming it was thunder. That thought changed as soon as he realized he

could see lots of stars drifting across the sky.

He then realized…man had come. With the weapons of hell. He got

up and ran towards the meadow. It seemed as though it was hours before he

reached it. It was all suddenly silent by the time he got there. Nothing was

moving, or making the slightest sound.

He had no idea where everyone was, and what had happened. A light

beamed across the meadow, illuminating nearly half of the field. The Great

Prince appeared from nowhere, hiding behind the thicket. The Great Prince

was gasping for air, as if he had just ran marathon without stopping.

"Allen…man has come…please help us. I can't find Bambi anywhere!"

"Calm down. Bambi said he was going to the pond with Faline. You can

go check there. In the mean time…i'm taking care of these damned fools." Allen

said. The Great Prince cautiously travelled to the pond, where Bambi, nor Faline

was to be found.

"Ooh Bambi where could you be." He said as he looked in empty dens.

Every Bambiless den made him more paranoid. He wanted to know where

his son was, and he wanted to know now.

*Back with Allen*

"Payback time!" Allen whispered to himself. Two hunters were directly below

a tree, with a large branch above their heads. Large enough to knock them out cold.

Without hesitation, Allen quietly climbed the tree and jumped on the branch once, and

it immediately gave way. *CRACK*! The branch fell on one of the hunters, as Allen

grasped the tree, and hid.

The hunter didn't notice how it happened, put down his gun, and dug the other

hunter out. As predicted, he was unconscious. The hunter that was still awake, put

his gun down behind him…Allen knew this was it.

He crawled down, and crept to the gun. Picked it up…and took aim. "For killing

my own species…I shall go to hell…but for killing my own for the greater good of nature,

I shall live another life time" He thought to himself.

It seemed as thought everything slowed down from that point.

"Hell take you back from where you came!"He said. The hunter turned…and saw

Allen…for just a spilt second…*CRACK*…*thump*

The hunter had been dealt with, and the other crushed to death.

"ALLEN! I still can't find Bambi. I heard a death rod fire. Where did it…"The Great

Prince was silenced by what Allen grasped, and what lay before him.

"The Men are dead. We can try calling for Bambi now."

"Allen…you killed your own kind…"

"For the greater good. Some man kill others for no reason what so ever!"He said.

Allen felt rage pulse through his body as he looked at the man. "Man spoil the earth.

You don't know what they can do. Man can come and tear this entire place down and

turn it into their homes before you can realize their presence. Man's intelligence is among

the most superior on the planet. They are able to cross large oceans. Travel faster than

you could wish you could ever run. Hell…they can even fly! You just wait…more will come…

and they will rip this place apart…"

The Great Prince was startled by his sudden rage. He had no idea why Allen was acting

like he was. "Allen…they are gone, you don't have to…

"They aren't gone! Try and guess how many man are on this planet."

"A few hundred at least?"

"Nearly EIGHT BILLION OF THEM!" Allen said. The Great Prince was shocked. He could

have never guessed there would be so many of hell's minions.

"How…how could we be so blind…"The Great Prince said in a low upset voice. "So…eventually,

all my work…of protecting and taking care of this herd would go to waist." Allen realized what he

had done and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down. Man is nothing without their machine's. Without them, they are just another

rotting tree hanging over a cliff. Soon enough…Nature will take its revenge, and pave man a scar.

Now we need to get our heads straight and find Bambi."

"Okay. I'll check with Efra, you do what you must."

"Okay."Allen said as he walked off.

Dawn was approaching, as a green blue line grazed the mountain tops. No Bambi had been

found. Nor has Faline been spotted anywhere either. The Great Prince and Bambi's mother found

Allen still searching.

"I'm guessing you haven't had any luck either."Efra said.

"No. It is dawn. The light will help us find him and Faline."Allen responded.

"What has gotten into him. He hasn't been acting normal lately since my encounter with man."

"One thing I know that's gotten to him is love."Allen said. The dawn sky had suddenly been taken

over by thick clouds. "Oh boy…more snow to blind us."

"What else is going to keep us from finding my fawn!"Efra said.

"No…not snow…"The Great prince said as a small hiss filled their ears. "Rain…"

Winter was coming to an end. The snow on the ground begun to degrade and disappear as the rain

intensified. The pond turned to thin ice, and eventually gave way, showing the crisp water.

"Well I'll be damned."Allen said. "Let's continue the search…BAMBI!"Allen shouted.

"BAMBI!"Efra yelled

"SON! BAMBI!"The Great Prince yelled.

"Start checking in bushes. He could have been snared by the hunters."Allen suggested.

Soon enough, after hours of search, they found Bambi in a bush near where the hunters were

with a rope around his leg. He was delighted to see that they had found him.

"BAMBI!"His mother said. What is that around you snout?"

"That's a muzzle. They didn't want him yelling for help."Allen said untying the muzzle. Once off, and

freed, Bambi jumped with joy.

"Thank GOD I'm free!"He said. He wandered to another bush, and lifted the branch, to show Faline in

that one. Through the same procedure, Allen set her free.

"Thank you. Getting hard to breathe in that…thing."Faline said looking at the muzzle.

"What happened to the man?"Bambi curiously asked. Everyone turned their eyes towards Allen. He

hesitated to answer, but coughed up the words.

"They…are gone…for good."Allen said. Bambi assumed he meant that they were dead.

"So I guess winters over. It seemed to take so long for it to end."Bambi said.

"Yes dear. It always seems that way."His mother said.

"I'm just glad you're alive. The both of you. Faline I'm sure your mother will be happy to know your okay."

"Well obviously…"Bambi said. His father looked him in slight anger. Bambi lowered his head and looked

away like nothing happened.

"Well then, why don't you go tell her. Ooh but I can't let you do that…it's much to hard for a Young Prince."

The Great Prince said. Bambi didn't look amused one bit, and led Faline to her den without saying goodbye.

"Well…who's up for searching for him again when he doesn't return."Allen said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha."Efra said. The Great Prince chuckled, and walked away to morning duties.

"Well, i'm going to go eat some of my fruit before the squirrels find them."Allen said.

"Bye Allen."Efra said.

The day went on without any further troubles. Bambi led Faline home like a true Prince, and returned home

without a search party looking for him. Allen found none of his fruits had been disturbed, and The Great Prince still

had to deal with the duties of a Great Prince.


	9. Music to his ears

Chapt 9

That was one of the longest nights everyone had known. What was just a

few hours, felt like days to everyone, especially Bambi and Faline. Being caught

in the snares was no walk in the meadow for either of them.

The muzzles made it hard to talk, or breathe for that matter. The ropes, grew

tighter around their legs every moment they moved. All they could do was sit and

wait for someone to help, or for man to take them both.

The greatest threat was not the hunters, but the possibility of not being found,

and dying of lack of breath, water, or food.

Out in the meadow, Bambi was eating breakfast when Faline approached.

"Morning Bambi."She said nuzzling Bambi. Bambi smiled, unable to speak

with the grass in his mouth. He quickly swallowed the bunch of grass and wheat,

and responded.

"Morning Faline. How's your leg?"Bambi asked. Falines leg was slightly

rope burned from the snare, and caused it to bleed, but only slightly.

"It feels better. May I join you?"

"Of course. I kinda already ate all the blossoms."Bambi said slightly embarrassed.

Faline didn't notice anything he said besides, "Of course." and immediately started eating.

Bambi chuckled at Falines' speedy reaction. She already had a mouthful of

the sweet meadow grass.

Allen appeared from the thicket, and walked along the edge of the meadow. Bambi and

Faline ran over to him to say good morning.

"Morning you guys."He responded. A small grey rabbit suddenly popped out of

the bushes.

"HIYA BAMBI!"He said.

"THUMPER! Hey I haven't seen you in a while. Allen, this is thumper. We met

the day I was born."

"Nice to meet you Thumper."

"You too. So your the guy that saved his mama huh?"

"That's right."

"Becha couldn't do it again."Thumper remarked.

Bambi looked at him and had the idea of clamping a hoof right on his head.

"I Bet you I could."Allen responded.

"Alright then. I'll go kill her, and you save her."

"THUMPER!"A voice said from behind him. Thumper turned and saw

his mother standing there with her arms crossed, and foot tapping.

Judging from Thumpers' expression on his face, he knew he was in trouble.

"Yeah yeah I know."He said as he hopped away, with his mother close behind.

"So what are you gonna do today Allen?"Faline asked.

"Eh…No idea. What do you guys do for fun?"

"Chase each other."Bambi responded rather quickly.

"Man call that tag. And I'll tell you this. I haven't played that

in years. These days, people my age just listen to music, talk, and

play sports."

"Music?"Bambi asked.

"Sports?"Faline asked.

"Seriously. You guys have no idea what music is. I get

the sports bit, but music is one of the greatest things

in the world."

"Well what is music."Bambi and Faline asked at the same time.

"Music is like sound. Only it contains so much more than what JUST

sound does. It has Rhythm, melody…beauty…"

"Sounds interesting."

"I'll show you guys what I mean. Man make music better with instruments. There are lots

of them out there, and I have one. Follow me." Allen led them to his den, where he pulled

out a very shiny, and a very silver tube. Along the rod, were holes, each a different

size.

"This is what man call flute. You blow gently over this hole, and cover up others with

your…uh, my fingers. Sit down, and listen."Allen begun to blow a tune, and the sound

flowed out of the rod like silk.

Bambis' ears twitched as he continued playing. Each tone he played, gave

his ear a different reaction. Faline looked at Bambi, and smiled. She got

closer to him and leaned over on him. Bambi closed his eyes,

and nuzzled her back.

Eventually, he stopped playing, and put the flute away. Bambi and Faline

were both breath taken from the music that was played.

"I don't think I've heard anything more beautiful than that in my

life."Bambi said.

"It gets better. You should hear music with more than one instrument, and

with someone singing."

"How could it get better then THAT!"Faline asked.

"Well. Most music is made by more then one person, normally by four people.

Man call these bands or groups. Together, it's like listening to a cloud in

your ears."

"That's unbelievable."Bambi said.

"You may say so…but it's very real."

"Well, thanks for the demonstration Allen."Faline said, as she begun to leave.

"No problem. You two stay safe."

"Bye Allen. Wait up."Bambi said trotting after Faline.

"Music to my ears."Allen said. "Music-to-my-ears...


End file.
